


Annoying Little Brother

by TharAmira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TharAmira/pseuds/TharAmira
Summary: A drabble in which Ron invites Harry into his family.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 38





	Annoying Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted anywhere, so I apologise in advance for the formatting errors I'm sure will crop up.

"...and the world's most annoying little brother."

Needless to say, they were caught off guard. Harry blinked, tried to recall ever meeting this younger brother of Ron's and utterly failed to do so. _Since when does Ron have a younger brother?_ He glanced over at Hermione, hoping she knew who Ron was talking about, but she looked about as befuddled as he felt. _I thought this Ginny person was his sister? Maybe he's just some poor bloke who got stuck with a girly name? No, it was definitely a girl on the platform with the rest of the Weasleys. Ron was the youngest boy there. Maybe his little brother was too young to be brought along?_

The day had started out normally enough. He'd woken up, went about his morning routine, went and had breakfast, attended his classes and came back to the common room to try and decide what he wanted to do for the rest of the day. Hermione talked Harry and Ron into doing their homework, but they kept chatting about this, that and the other more than doing any work. Hermione, of course, was frustrated with this and kept trying to bring the group's focus back onto their studies. Finally, she resigned herself to just putting her work aside and turning her full attention to the discussion. Somehow, the topic had turned to their families.

All of that was routine stuff. He wasn't expecting Ron to casually pipe up with **this**.

Ron, however seemed to mistake the cause of their disbelief. "Well, you are! Hermione, you agree with me, don't you?"

That just confused her even more. Not that Ron seemed to notice; he was still talking.

"You keep getting into the weirdest situations and we end up going along to make sure you don't blow yourself up or something. I mean, Ginny used to do that when we were small, but you're so much worse." He nodded, as if to emphasize his point. "That's right annoying for a kid sister, or brother, to be doing."

 _Say what?_ But Ron wasn't done yet.

"And, yeah Harry, you are the little brother. I'm still five months older."

Harry just stared at him, gobsmacked. Dudley had never referred to him as his brother, not once in the ten years they'd lived under the same roof. Now Ron was just saying it, just like **that**?

He glanced over at Hermione, who was just sitting there beaming at the two of them.

"Anyway, enough about my family. Hermione, what's the fifth exception to Gamp's Law again? There's food, gold, silver and copper, but I can't remember the last one..."


End file.
